Benutzer Diskussion:D93
Hey Leute, diese Seite hier dient zur Verständigung mit mir. Falls ihr Fragen oder Anliegen habt, gebt eine Überschrift ein, tragt ein was ihr auf dem Herzen habt und unterschreibt hinterher mit den 4 Tilden („~~~~“). Ich werde versuchen möglichst schnell zu antworten. Anliegen hierrein schreiben Vollständige Namen Hab mal eine Frage, nämlich woher wisst ihr immer die vollständigen Namen der Charaktere (z. B. James Gregory Cutter). Ich mein im Spiel erfährt man die ja nicht. Und woher wisst ihr immer diese Nummern vor den verschiedenen Fahrzeugen (z. B. MAAT-9 Wolverine). Wäre nett, wenn du mir antworten kannst bedanke mich schon mal im Vorraus. Gruß: --aragon81 Videos Schaffst du es, die Videos Video:Halo das wahre ende und Video:Halo- Fall of Reach zu verschieben, damit die Rechtschreibfehler herauskommen? Es muss zu Video:Halo 3 - Das Ende und das andere zu Video:Halo - Die Schlacht von Reach verschoben werden. Gruß, --Jange 18:15, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Brutes wollte dir zu dem bruteartikel gratulieren hast gute arbeit geleistet und für andere artikel nen vorbild gegeben du bist doll macht weiter so SilentchiLL 16:33, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Brutes Hi, hast super Arbeit geleistet. Aber mit ist beim spielen der Kampagne von Halo3 aufgefallen, dass die Brutes, sobald sie ihre Rüstung verloren haben sich mit ihren Zähnen auf ihre Gegner stürzen, zubeißen und versuchen ihre Gegner zu zerreißen oder zumindest große Wunden zuzufügen (beim Master-Chief wegen der Rüstung nicht möglich). lg Ari ^^ Liste Ich habe bei Ghost und Warthog die Liste mit Daten eingefügt. Ich hoffe sie wird euch helfen.^^ Achja dann habe ich noch ein Artikel zum Karabiner gemacht und ein paar Listen bei Waffen eingefügt. Jetzt gerade noch bei den Spirit. gez. Pete Für die Liste brauchst du das Bild nicht verkleinern. Nur wenn es überdimensional ist. Änder das bitte noch bei den Jiralhanae und Sangheili. ;) dez. DerPete Wegen den Eliten Jaa ich habe ein paar Fragen.... 1. Warum hat der Gebieter kein Bild 2.Sollten wir nicht die Ketzter und den Gebieter in der Tabelle erwähnen? gez. DerPete Antwort Alle werden in diesen Gebäuden gebaut. Und sollten wir dann nich eine Katzerpartei einführen? Ich unterschreibe immer mit gez. DerPete Das behält meine seriösität. Und wie mach ich Tilden? DerPete 19:44, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gehirnform Ich dachte eigendlich, dass die Gehirnform zum steuern von Schiffen gebraucht wird und dass die Form nur in manchen fällen zu einem Prote-GM wird. Die Seite war schon lange hier, ich hatte sie eigendlich nurnoch verlinkt. Wenn sie überflüssig ist, dann lösch sie einfach. DerPete 19:27, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das währe wohl das beste.... DerPete 19:32, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) MB und OB Warum erwähnen wir nicht Mendicant Bias und Offensive Bias in der Liste? DerPete 17:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Antwort Jaein unbekannte Person. Versuche es hier: http://de.support.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Support Unter Skins fügen es dir die Personen dann ein. Vielen Dank :) Wenn ich fragen habe wende ich mich an dich. Bist du ein Moderator oder Administrator?weil ich gerne wissen will ob das selbstständige verfassen hier auch akzeptiert wird. weil ich wikis kenne in welchen man seinen Beitrag erst in die Diskussion schreiben muss. Naja werde dann noch versuchen andere Beiträge zu verfassen. Liebe Grüße. Vielen Dank für die Begrüßung und dem Hilfsangebot.--Vinojan 16:01, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Plasmakanone Na wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?^^ DerPete 17:48, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ps.: Komm mal auf X-Box Live ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe... Vorlage Hey D93, warum benutzen wir nicht die Vorlage? Das erspaart uns ne menge Arbeit. DerPete 13:36, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So ich habe alles geändert. Wenn du noch was ändern willst, geh auf die Vorlage:UNSC Fahrzeugbox das wird dann automatisch aktualisiert. (84.133.26.125 09:54, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) das ist meine adresse hatte nur vergessen mich anzumelden ;D Silent 80.145.244.1 12:47, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) anmeldung kann nich durchgeführt werden??? hi wie du wolltest habe ich mich ma angemeldet.. leider sagte er mir immer wieder dass ich mich nicht anmelden könne.. warum?? wenn es klappt bin ich unter : The´l Vadamée zu finden... das mit den vier tilden versteh ich nicht.. :( vlt. so?? (84.133.25.167 21:09, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Anmeldung klappt nicht wie gesagt dei anmeldung will nich klapppen :( hab die apostrophe auch rausgenommen .. (84.133.26.125 09:55, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Antwort ich weiß es nicht, das kann verschiedene Gründe haben vlt. ist deine anmeldung nicht erfolgreich gewesen, oder du hast ein falsches Passwort melde dich einmal erneut an mit einem neuen Profil aber diesmal vlt. mit einem neuen namen. D93 16:24, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)D93 Wie erstellt man seinen Blog Ich wollte mal meinen Blog verfassen hab aber keine Ahnung wie das geht.Könnteste mir da mal? Danke schon mal im voraus!! Wie macht man Tabellen Ich wollte mal etwas über die leichten Fregatten der UNSC schreiben und war dann fertig mit dem Text.Natürlich wollte ich mir auch so eine Tabelle machen weiß aber nicht wie.Nun wollte ich fragen wie man das macht und wo man das macht. Ich bin gespannt auf die Antwort weil mich das echt interessiert. Antwort zunächst einmal bitte unterschreib mit den Tilden da ich sonst nicht weiß wer du bist. Die Infoboxen sind in jedem anderen Artikel über die UNSC Schiffe vorhanden, du musst sie einfach nur kopieren und die jeweiligen differenzen ändern. Nachtrag Hier hast du die Liste: Vorlage:Ship Tilden macht man mit 4:~ ~ ~ ~ DerPete 23:27, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Sanghelios Seite Wie kann ich die Tabelle auf der rechten Seite bearbeiten? So richtig mit der Unterschrift?CRYPTO37 04:15, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gelöschte Artikel Hallo ich hatte doch mal zu kleine Artikel geschrieben und die wurden gelöscht.Aber die Seite von MasterChiefPrettyOfficer ist auch so kurz und wurde nicht gelöscht.Könnt ihr mir das mal erklären.Gez.MasterChiefHomerMasterChiefHomer 15:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Plauderkasten Hey hast du schon den Plauderkasten aktiviert? DerPete 15:48, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Antwort meinst du den Blog ? ne mach ich jez aber ^^ Ach du bist doof.^^ Deh auf deinen namen > Widget-Verwaltung > Special:Widgets und dann auf das Plus beim Plauderkasten. DerPete 15:52, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Spartaner Bericht Ich hab gestern ein Bericht über Spartaner Randell gemacht.Der Artikel wurde trotz gut arbeit gelöscht.Das finde ich blöd ich wollte fragen warum das gelöscht wurde, danke schon mal im vor raus.Gez.MasterChiefHomerMasterChiefHomer 11:38, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Artike Sorry nochmal ich:Ich hab gestern 2 Berichte über die Schidwelten und über die Major-Wächter gemacht ich kann diese aber nicht mehr finden.Sind sie gelöscht wurden wen ja warum: Gibt es diese Artikel schon oder waren sie zu kurz???Gez:MasterChiefHomerMasterChiefHomer 10:50, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage Frage :Wann wird eigentlich das Community-Portal enstehen. 94.218.223.176 14:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Antwort Ich habe schon einige Ideen, und werde sie bis Ende dieses MOnats oder Anfang nächsten Monats umsetzten Admin? Hey D93, du wolltest mich ja als Admin vorschlagen, ich wollte einfach mal wissen, was man für Rechte danach neu besitzt. DerPete 01:08, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Adminfrage Hey D93 wie wird man eigentlich ein Admin und muss man dann eigentlich öfters on sein??Wäre nett wen de mir das mal erklären könntest.Danke schon mal im voraus.Gez.MasterChiefHomer.MasterChiefHomer 19:06, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 2.Adminfrage Wie viel musste ich noch schreiben bzw. verfassen um ein Admin werden zu können?? Muss man als Admin Bilder in die einzelnen Artikel oder machst das nur du oder können das alle frei heraus machen.Ich hab ja heute wieder ein paar Artikel gemacht:Fnris Nuklearrakete und über einen KI der UNCS.Gez.MasterChiefHomer.MasterChiefHomer 10:34, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch mal ich Könnete es auch mehrere Admins geben, denn du hast Pete ja auch gefragt ob er Admin werden will.MasterChiefHomer 11:59, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mal wieder was über Löschen Ich hab ein Artikel über den Ki Toran gemacht aber der wurde wieder gelöscht so wenig wars doch gar nicht außerdem gibts nicht mehr über den.Jetzt mal was erfreuhliches ich war auf der Games Com in Köln und dort hab ich Halo ODST angezockt also das macht hammer fun;)Gez,MasterChiehHomerMasterChiefHomer 21:10, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Halo ODST Das erste Level in Neu Mombasa man landet mit einem Landungsdrohne in der fast zerstörten Stadt und muss sich durch die Stadt kämpfen. Am Anfang alleine später mir einem Team.Das colle ist man kann jeden des Team benutzten: Sniper,nen Racketenwerfer Tyben,einen mit einem schweren MG und einen normalen der auch Waffen der Allianz benützen kann.Hammer gute Grafik und klasse Stimmung.Das schwere dabei ist das man kaum Schilde hat (Rüstung).MasterChiefHomer 19:20, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ein Danke Danke schön das du mich jetzt zu den Top Benützter dazugeholt hast.Nun gehöre ich zu den Top 7.Ich hab Aragon überholt und bin jetzt Platz 7 cool.Danke noch mal.Noch was weißte vielleicht was eine Heybusa Rüstung kann und wie man deie bekommt.Gez.MasterChiefHomerMasterChiefHomer 13:52, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Wird man im Community Portal über alles schreiben können was man so will oder kommen dann z.B.solche Fragen wie: ODST was ist das besondere.So ähnlich wie ihm Forum dran oder was kann das den??? Ernstes Wörtchen Leute mir tuts echd Leid viele eurer Artikel löschen zu müssen, aber ihr müsst aufhören damit nur Artikel mit 2 Sätzen zu machen, wirklich. Wenn ich an einem Artikel arbeite suche ich alles ab um einen großen eindrucksvollen Artikel schreiben zu können, und nicht nur einen kleinen Satz. Und bitte lernt mit den Infoboxen umzugehen, denn diese Strichboxen sehen einfach nicht schön aus. MfG D93 15:32, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Wo denn Bei wenn soll ich mich denn melden? DerPete 14:48, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ich werde aufhören meine Texte zu kopieren und abzuschreiben.Nochmals Danke für die Beförderung zum Top Seven Benützter. Es geht weiter Ich habe mich umgehorcht: ein Bürokrat kann das übernehmen. Wer ist das für dieses Wiki?DerPete 19:23, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bürokrat was genau ist die aufgabe eines bürokraten? PS: denkt nicht ich guck nur alle 2 wochen oder so ins wiki, ich mach das eigentlich täglich, ich logg mich nur einfach selten ein, weswegen ich auch schon einige male als neuer benutzer begrüßt wurde^^(glaub ich zumindest oder das waren andere IP adressen, auf jeden fall verbesser ich auch öfter mal rechtschreibfehler ohne eingeloggt zu sein da ich das immer vergesse sry dafür ;D) SilentchiLL 13:03, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bürokrat Ja du bist einer. Suche mal in der Hilfe nach einer Antwort. DerPete 15:26, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir nähern uns den Ende. http://de.support.wikia.com/index.php?title=Frage/Admin_wie%3F&t=20090911180813 Dort hast du die Anleitung. DerPete 20:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank Ich muss mich hier erst einmal umschaun was alles anders ist. Hoffentlich fass ich hier nichts falsches an.DerPete 21:17, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... nicht wegen dem Skin :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:00, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Frage zum schreiben und zur Flood Wie schreibt man den GROß und wie schreibt mit Links.Außerdem würde ich zu gerne mal wissen wie man bei dem Level Flood-Damm (bei Halo 3) den springenden Flood töten kann,aber wie nur es geht nicht mit Kampfgewehre oder mit MAB5 oder mit dem Menschen Sniper SRC.Man muss ihn ja töten um den Schädel des Gewitters zu bekommen.Aber ich krieg das einfach nicht hin,könntest mir da mal helfen wo muss man den hin schießen um es sofort zu töten.MasterChiefHomer 19:22, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Seltsam Hi D93, ich hab ne frage ich kann nicht mehr meine Widgets anschauen.Komisch oder.Es geht nur noch Benutzerseite,Diskussionen,Blog und Beiträge.Wen de jetzt denkst ich war nicht angemeldet,doch das war ich.Könnteste mir das mal bitte erklären. P.S:Das mit den Bearbeitungen ist dir echt gelungen.MasterChiefHomer 10:27, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Grunts Sind Alle Grunts Böse weil in Halo2 kämpfen sie gegen brunts und dann in Halo3 Käpfen sie Gegen Menschn und Eliten und was ist mit den Jägern Antwort kein Grunt ist böse, es ist keine Rasse böse, sowas gibt es im Krieg nie. Sie haben einfach andere Vorstellungen von Frieden. Wenn du meinst ob sie nicht nur gegen das UNSC kämpfen. Ja die Grunts sind bei den Loyalisten sowohl den Seperatisten vertreten. Daher sind sie nur teilweise Feinde des UNSC und der Seperatisten. D93 19:01, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC)D93 Halo Reach Wann Kommt Halo Reach Raus und wenn spield ma da ??? HaloFrak09Link-Text Neue Frage zu Grunts und Jäger Warum Kaäpft man dann ab Halo 3 und Halo 3 ODST nur gegen sie und nicht mit ihnen ???? HaloFrak09